What Really Happened Was
by delilahrosenberg
Summary: A humorous story I wrote for a Fenris Facebook group prompt. This is what REALLY happened after the first night ;


Fenris squinted into the bright morning sunlight pouring in through the window.

"It can't be morning already, " he complained with a yawn, "I swear it seems like we just fell

asleep, Hawke.." he trailed off realizing that Hawke was no longer in the bed -not in the room in

fact. Ugh. She must be one of _those_ people. Up and at 'em with the sun and robins and what the abyss else got up this early. _Ah well I guess I should get up and see what sort of trouble she has planned for us to get into today._

He reached down to pick up his small clothes from where they had been hurriedly tossed the night before, only they were not there._ Hmm, perhaps Hawke put them away somewhere_. He glanced around the room and then spotted them underneath the family Mabari, Thunder, along with the rest of his clothing. Hawke must have let him in on her way downstairs. Or more likely, he let himself in on her way downstairs. _Okay Fenris. You've got this. He did seem to like you last night. _Fenris padded cautiously over to Thunder and his new bed.

"Who's a nice doggy?" he asked in a sugary sweet tone. Thunder opened one eye, glanced briefly at Fenris, then shut it again. With a contented sigh he snuggled down into Fenris' clothing.

Fenris paced back and forth for a bit while trying to think of a new tactic. It was way too early for him to be thinking coherently but he finally settled on:

"Come on Thunder. How about you go downstairs and play with Sandal? I'm sure he would love to play fetch the enchanted ball or whatever with you."

At that Thunder barked happily, snatched up Fenris' small clothes in his jaws, and bounded merrily out of the room and downstairs. Fenris, still not thinking clearly, angrily snatched a sheet off of the bed, hastily wrapped it around himself, and gave chase. As he rushed out of the room he nearly knocked over the maid, Orana, who had been sent upstairs with a breakfast tray for him. Things went very quickly from bad to worse when he stepped onto a corner of the sheet that had come loose. This tripped him up and sent him tumbling down the rest of the stairs – the sheet and any sense of pride he had left behind on the landing. Sandal clapped his hands gleefully while watching the scene unfold and shouted "Enchantment!"

Hawke's mother, Leandra, heard the commotion and ran out of the study to see what was going on. She then stopped, quite embarrassed, and turned around to face the wall while asking if Fenris was alright.

"No, I'm not alright!" he shouted. "That.. that.. creature of your daughter's ran off with my small clothes and.." he trailed off as he realized nobody could hear him over Hawke's peals of laughter.

"Really my dear," Leandra reproved "show some consideration for your.. gentleman."

"Alright, alright" Hawke managed to get out while struggling to contain her laughter. "Does my knight need me to tend his wounds? Kiss his boo boos? Though I fear even my magic won't be able to resurrect your manly pride."

"No! Save your magic. I'm fine now. Really." Fenris said with a scowl "and for Andraste's sake quit laughing."

"Oh I don't know," Hawke said with a grin, "I'm pretty sure even Andraste would get a giggle out of this. A pious giggle, of course."

"Hawke!" Leandra exclaimed in a scandalized tone.

Hawke knew from that tone that her fun was over so she reached down and offered a hand to Fenris to help him up off of the floor, which he surprisingly accepted. All at once he realized just how.. exposed he was and tried his best to cover up the important bits with his hands.

"Ahem, perhaps he could wear my robe while we get his clothes cleaned and patched up, " Leandra suggested "I'll just run and get it." She came back bearing a beautifully embroidered pink silk robe and offered it to Fenris with an apologetic shrug "It's not manly but at least it will offer you a bit of modesty."

Fenris sighed as he put on the robe, then glared at Hawke. "Nobody had better hear about this. Ever."

"Yoo hoo Fenris" Varric said impatiently "out of la la land and back to the story. Unless you want me to just make it up, that is"

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in the emotion of it all.."

"Brooding you mean."

"Whatever. Anyway, so after Hawke and I made love I just didn't know how to deal with all of the feelings so I made my apologies and left."

"What? You left? Just like that? And she took you back? Maker, but that woman has more patience than I gave her credit for."

"I didn't say I was proud of what I did. At any rate it all worked out in the end, right?"


End file.
